Star Wars Vs Spore
by zdragon5700
Summary: In a search for recourses, the Separatists and the Republic find the resource rich spore planet, Wendradan, but one problem. It's inhabitants aren't going to give up their recourses without a fight


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars but I do own my spore creations.**

(Jedi Temple, Library)

Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the library.

"Now remember snips, we are looking up planets that have rich mineral deposits, but are in a place so that we can defend it or block it from the separatists," Anakin said," The republic needs a good source of income."

"I know master, I heard Obi-Wan," Ahsoka.

"Just checking," Anakin said with a smirk.

Both Jedi sat down and sat down at a computer and started searching, the silence was punctuated by sighs of boredom from both Jedi.

"Master, look at this planet, It is teaming with spice geysers," Ahsoka said

"It is right on the edge of the galaxy," Anakin muttered, "And right between our space and Separatist space…"

Anakin thought then said, "Well, let's take it to obi-wan"

"Well let me spare you the trouble of looking" Obi-Wan said, walking up behind them. He looked at the planet. "I will take this to the senate,"

Three days later the senate has decided to send a clone exploration mission to the planet. Obi-Wan lead the mission.

…

Obi-wan stood on the bridge of the cruise ship as the ship dropped out of hyper space.

"Commander Cody, start a scan of the planet, the information on this planet is severally out of date" Obi-wan said.

"Yes sir" Cody said.

Just then 5 separatist ships and a flag ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"Why so many ships?" Obi-Wan mused.

"Sir, that info really was out of date, the planets inhabited!" A trooper yelled, " and not only that It's a civilization!"

Suddenly 10 to 16 droid drop ship descended.

"I hope they can put up a fight" the trooper said.

Planet Wendradan (That's the planet)

(My creature is named Sawks (it'll knock your sawks off, _rim shot) _see profile pic)

Trax, the brilliant general, stood over a holo-map. The robots had landed near every city on the planet and deployed thousands of robots and tanks. My back hands were clasped behind my back and my front hands taped the map

"Use the turrets to take out the bombers and enemy fighters, give our fighters some breathing room. Use the economic trading vehicles as a decoy to cover the Triseyron (they are my land tanks), then use Sconnada (sea military vehicles) to protect the coastal cities and take out any droids they see on the way, have the Soltine (airships) run harassment on the droids and focus fire on any city in trouble, lets drive out any epic beast and draw it to the invaders," Trax said all in one go, then stopped and gasped for air. A younger Sawks scurried up with some water," Let's drive out the invaders!" he yelled and the council cheered.

Main landing site for separatists

General Grievous stood over a holo-map, watching his forces advance

"Send in bombers to bomb the capital, then match on the cities," Grievous commanded.

"Uh general, there are reports of tanks deploying to stop us." A battle droid said

"Then deploy our tanks against them" Grievous said with deceptive calm.

"Yes general" the droid said.

A beeping sounded on Grievous' com set. He picked up and a strange creature appeared.

"This is General Grievous," Grievous said

"This is General Trax, I also double as this planets leader" Trax said, " I have called you to tell you that this is your only chance to leave this planet in one piece, say no and you will be destroyed,"

"No, you surrender or your cities will be leveled" Grievous said

Trax face darkened, he held up a com unit and spoke into it," Soltine 5, give the General a warning shot, so take out say, 10 robots." Instantly a strange airship flew through the sky and a beam of energy mowed down 10 battle droids right next to Grievous.

"Fighters, take that ship down, the rest of you, attack!"

**Cliff hanger. If you want to have a picture of my vehicles then review and I will put them on my profile. Will update soon**

** Read and reveiw or no update. Mwahahahaha**


End file.
